Attraction
by Tennoda
Summary: My OC Dawn has the power to more or less control metal. She shares a strange connection with Optimus and one day, realizes that she's starting to feel the same thing with Starscream. Just an old oneshot with no special purpose or plot.


What the hell was wrong with her!?

Dawn had been standing in the shower under running, cold water for a while, trying desperately to get rid of the unwelcome feeling that was plaguing her. She refused to believe it was what she thought, but she had felt it with Optimus so many times that there was no mistaking it. The strange, uncontrollable attraction towards someone.

And this time it kept happening around Starscream.

She loved Optimus more than anyone, so when she had one day passed by the ex-Decepticon in a hallway and felt her pulse suddenly speed up for no apparent reason, she had been somewhat baffled.

Then a couple of days later she had caught him practicing with his sword and had stayed there, staring at him without even realizing it until he had stopped, noticing her presence.

After that, it had gradually gotten worse. She couldn't be around him at all without feeling the urge to get closer to him. Optimus was most of the time busy with something, but even he had started to notice her restlessness, trying to relieve it the best he could. Not that she would dare to talk to him about what was causing it.

Unfortunately there was nothing she could do about it. Turning off the water, Dawn sighed in frustration. It had been exactly the same with Optimus in the beginning when she had thought about him all the time, driving herself crazy.

She turned around to leave and gasped.

Starscream's holoform leaned against the wall with arms crossed and studied her with an inscrutable look. Dawn was speechless for a moment, then her brains caught up with the situation and she quickly turned away from him.

"What the hell are you doing here!? Get out!"

Starscream wasn't fazed by her screaming. "I came to find out what your problem with me is."

"You can do that later, now go away!"

"No, I don't think I will."

Dawn tried to calm herself, unsure if the winged mech was being difficult on purpose or if he really was that clueless about human bashfulness. "Just toss me a towel then."

"Why don't you get it yourself?"

"You… you really don't have any shame, do you?" Dawn huffed with her face red.

"Is this some weird human thing?"

"Yes! Will you _please_ toss me the towel?"

"Fine", she heard the mocking tone, then footsteps. "Here."

Dawn couldn't help, but shudder as the Seeker came to stand behind her, handing over the cloth. She snatched it and quickly wrapped it around herself, feeling still way too exposed.

Reluctantly turning around, she faced Starscream, who couldn't have looked more indifferent, arms crossed again. "You do realize you're in my room, right?"

"Yea, so?"

"Is having no privacy some weird Decepticon thing?"

"Pretty much, yes."

Dawn sighed, giving up trying to be sarcastic. "What do you want from me?"

"An explanation."

Before she could open her mouth, Starscream interrupted her. "And don't try to claim you don't know what I'm talking about. In case no one has told you, you're a terrible liar."

She didn't need to be told that, she already knew it. What she was good with, though, was telling only parts of the truth. "Okay, if that's what it takes to get you to leave me alone. I won't go into details, but… I guess you could say my powers have been… glitching lately. I don't know what's causing it and I've been scared that it might affect someone else too."

"You haven't been acting strangely around anyone else, but me", Starscream pointed out and Dawn cursed mentally. "What does this glitch do exactly?"

"I'm… not sure. Just a weird feeling I can't shake. Have you felt anything… out of the ordinary?"

Her hesitant tone made Starscream's optics narrow and he ignored her question. "What feeling?"

Oh crap, how was it possible that the conversation kept getting closer and closer to the dangerous subjects? Dawn was starting to lose her forced calm.

"Didn't I say I wasn't going to go into details?" she tried to brush it off, moving past the Seeker and pretending to arrange her room as well as she could while holding on to her towel. She could already feel the irresistible pull getting stronger. She had to get some distance between them before she would end up doing something she would regret.

"You should go. If you haven't felt anything, there's probably nothing to worry about."

"I didn't say I haven't felt anything."

Dawn froze just for a second, her heart beating faster. "Oh?"

"Seriously", Starscream laughed shortly, moving nimbly next to her and taking the book she had in her hands, throwing it back onto her bed table. "You think I go around following every human who acts strangely? I'd be doing that all the time."

"Well why are you here then?" Dawn backed away from the Decepticon.

Starscream stood still, observing her keenly and it didn't take long until Dawn had to avert her eyes. "You know, forget I asked. I really want you to leave now."

She went to the door, opening it, despite it being more symbolical than anything else, since Starscream could've just shut off his holoform and be gone. She turned to see his response and flinched visibly to see he had appeared behind her without a sound.

The winged mech leaned over her deliberately slowly to close the door, stopping for a moment with his mouth close to her ear. "I don't believe you."

The raspy, low tone in Starscream's voice was tantalizing and caught Dawn off guard, adding to the growing need inside her. She squeezed the towel with both hands, closed her eyes and concentrated on thinking about Optimus.

She couldn't betray him. Still, a small voice in the back of her head told her that she had already done it by feeling the way she did.

Opening her eyes, Dawn gathered what little resolve she had and met Starscream's brightly burning optics. "I'm with Optimus."

With that, she ended their beating around the bush. Now it was clear to both of them what feelings they had been talking about. Starscream's face got a sly look.

"Did you have fun with him last night?"

Dawn's eyes widened before she could hide her surprise. Though, it probably wouldn't have mattered anyway, since the observant Seeker couldn't have missed the bright red color on her face.

"Judging by the fact that you didn't kick me out when you first saw me…" Starscream continued, clearly satisfied with himself. "…you don't have your powers. So it really is true that you lose them after…"

"Stop it!" Dawn hissed, embarrassed about the unexpected topic. "That's none of your business!"

"I'm just wondering", the Decepticon took his time. "I'd imagine Optimus to be… very capable of satisfying your needs. Which brings to mind…"

Starscream took a step closer and Dawn stumbled back, not getting far when her back hit the door. The winged mech followed, leaning his forearm against the door and bringing his hand under her chin, staring intensely into her eyes.

"Why do you want _me_ so badly then?"

Dawn realized Starscream had been reading her like an open book from the start, maybe even from the first time he'd seen her staring at him.

"Y-you planned for this, didn't you?" she accused him, though her credibility suffered from her voice trembling. "You waited for me to be alone and came here to lead the conversation to this."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I can't tell you what I don't know."

Starscream grinned. "But you do admit it?"

"I don't want to… I didn't choose this", Dawn wanted to offer some explanation to everything she felt, some excuse, but there was none. Like with Optimus, her feelings came from her heart and it was futile to try to rationalize that.

She pushed the winged Decepticon's hand away. "What I feel doesn't change anything."

"What about what I feel?"

Dawn's heart skipped a beat. Starscream's hand came back, brushing her lips with the thumb before cupping her face. Suddenly she felt so lightheaded, she was afraid she'd faint.

Without thinking, she grabbed the Seeker's arm for support. Starscream misunderstood her intention, pulling her against his frame.

"Starscream…" she breathed right before their mouths met and she was lost in the blissful sensation she had unwillingly been yearning for.

Dawn tried to keep in mind why she had been against doing what they were doing, but all she could think of, was the tingling on her lips and the metal tongue that hadn't wasted time in infiltrating the inside of her mouth.

She vaguely registered something touching her legs, and then she was hoisted up and carried somewhere, all the while locked up in the deep kiss. They didn't separate when they fell on her bed, but feeling the bedcover under her, Dawn realized something.

It took a while, but finally Starscream noticed that her muffled moans were attempts to get his attention. He pulled back, though the determined look on his face made it clear he was nowhere near done with her.

Dawn tried to catch her breath. As she had thought, she no longer had the towel around her and that had suddenly scared her. She looked at Starscream, every fiber of her being wanting him to continue, but instead she heard herself saying:

"We… need to stop."

The Seeker raised his optic ridge questioningly, lifting his index finger in the air for a second, before running it slowly downwards from between her breasts. Dawn bit on her lip as it passed over her bellybutton and still headed lower, making her hips jerk involuntary as it reached a sensitive point.

"Who are you trying to kid?" Starscream asked with a smug grin, though Dawn could tell how serious he really was by how much huskier his voice had gotten. "I seem to know what you need better than you do."

The Decepticon continued at a slow pace, entwining his fingers with Dawn's and pushing her hands gently, but resolutely over her head.

"You… you can't…" she lost her train of thought right away as Starscream started planting little static kisses on her wrist, on her shoulder and on the dip on her neck. It took quite the effort to utter a complete sentence. "You can manipulate… my body all you want… but you can't change my mind."

As soon as Dawn had said it, the winged mech stopped and got up, straddling her with an obviously hurt expression. "You think I'd be doing this if I wasn't sure you're willing? That because I'm a Decepticon, I'm just going to take you anyway?"

"N-no", Dawn said quietly, a wave of shame washing over her. "Of course I don't think that."

"Then what? Why do you keep pretending to want me to stop when we both know you don't?"

"I… I told you. Optimus…"

"Yes, you're with Optimus. So you mean you're ashamed to be with me? Don't want to have to explain to the big bot that he'd be sharing you with a lowly Decepticon?"

"Will you listen?!" Dawn got on her elbows, trying to get up, but Starscream wasn't budging. "It's got nothing to do with who you are, it's the… sharing bit in general."

The Seeker's offended look changed into confusion. "Why?"

Dawn stared back at him in disbelief and Starscream sighed, rolling his optics. "This is another human thing, isn't it?"

"Apparently, yes."

"Then I guess you're telling me you have only one partner at a time?"

"Yes! Most people at least. What I'm doing here… it's cheating. I can't do that to Optimus."

For a moment they kept staring at each other, then Starscream burst into laughter. Dawn felt like she should've been offended, but there was such genuine relief on the mech's face that she was only curious.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You foolish human", Starscream shook his head before leaning over her again with a smirk. "What if I told you that's not a problem with Cybertronians?"

"You mean… that you have…"

"Having multiple partners is just as common as having only one."

Dawn noticed how much calmer the Decepticon suddenly seemed and realized that with her constant hesitation she had been giving him the impression of rejecting him for his former faction. She felt horrible.

"I… I'm sorry Starscream, I didn't want you to think that… I mean I don't care what you did before, I care only about who you are now."

"I believe you", Starscream smiled, this time without the smugness. "So how about I ask you only this one time if you want me to stay here with you and you give me a straight answer."

Dawn felt better, but she still wasn't sure how to tell something like that to Optimus and it made her nervous. The Seeker seemed to sense that as he gave her a light kiss.

"Don't worry, it's alright either way. Though, you should know", Starscream's face hovering over hers was the textbook example of innocence, but his optics had a playful gleam. "I probably won't last long if you don't one way or other release me from the hold you have on me."

"Unfortunately I don't know how to even help myself", Dawn sighed and gave a lopsided smile. "Believe me, I tried to stay away from Optimus when the same happened with him. Things only got worse. I think it's got something to do with my powers. "

"You think it's the same now?"

"It feels like it", Dawn's smile faded away. "I just… what if this keeps happening again and again?"

"Then your nights are going to be quite busy soon."

"That's not funny", Dawn glared at Starscream who was holding in his laughter. "I'm seriously worried, I don't know why this is happening."

"Your heart wants what it wants."

"I'm glad this is so simple to you. I wish I could just stop worrying."

Starscream grinned at that. "You only need to ask and I'll make you forget it and everything else you don't want to think about."

For a brief while, Dawn had forgotten the torturous link that kept pulling them to each other, feeling more like a numb aching. Now her blood suddenly started rushing from her head into completely different areas again and the static electricity between their connected bodies began intensifying. This time she finally succumbed to it.

"Do it."

Dawn noted amused how those two words left the Decepticon surprised.

"I'm serious", she turned her eyes away bashfully, before gathering her nerves and facing him with a challenging smile. "I want you… to do exactly what you promised. Give me even a few moments of freedom from this obsession."

"A few moments?" Starscream grinned impishly. "You're not getting out of this room until tomorrow."

The Seeker had gotten the permission he had wanted and stopped holding back. Dawn embraced the feel of him putting more of his weight on her and continuing with the kisses where he had left off. A hand slid up her thigh, but as she tensed with anticipation, it stopped, focusing on something else. She felt the metal digits working feverishly and realized he had let his spike out.

Dawn bit on her lip to keep from begging the winged mech to enter her, but her widely spread legs spoke for themselves. Starscream gave a quick, teasing lick around her nipple with the tip of his tongue, making her shudder and then moan in disappointment as he got back up on his knees, depriving her of their closeness.

"Don't tell me you're ready for me right away", the Seeker's raspy voice purred contently.

Dawn took a quick glance at the proudly standing equipment he had just taken out and gave him a quizzical look. "Look who's talking."

Starscream's grin widened. "Like what you see?"

"That depends on what you're planning to do with it."

"You mean how fast I'm going to start fragging you?"

Dawn couldn't hide the excitement the words awoke in her. "Yes…"

Starscream took her hand and pulled her up on his lap with a low chuckle. "I bet Optimus has been spoiling you, no doubt obeying your every wish. Don't expect the same from me, I'm more into prolonging the pleasure."

Concentrating on the conversation would've been easier if Dawn could've ignored the protruding metal organ poking her stomach. "You were supposed to make me forget about everything else and now you're bringing up Optimus again. What's up with that?"

Starscream seemed to ponder that, taking his time while clearly aware of her discomfort from having to wait. "Maybe I'm just thinking ahead already. To when the three of us get together."

"The… three of us?" it took Dawn a while to get the meaning, but soon her eyes widened with understanding. "Together? You mean… like us now?"

"Of course", the Seeker laughed at her surprise, leaning in to nuzzle her neck and bite at her earlobe. "Doesn't the thought just get you wet?"

"You're just teasing me, aren't…" her sentence ended with a sharp gasp as two fingers plunged without a warning into the almost painfully throbbing opening between her parted legs. She threw her arms further around the mech's shoulders, clutching his wings and breathing heavily through her mouth while the digits explored and stretched her pleasurably.

"Well, something got you wet", Starscream's own intakes were working harder too and though Dawn didn't know it, grasping his sensitive wings was doing a lot more to him than he was letting on. "It's still going to be a tighter fit than I had thought."

"Ohh… that's… please do it…" Dawn breathed the words out hastily, pressing her forehead against the Seeker's frame while still hanging on to his wings. "We've been… waiting for this… for days already."

"Just this once, then", Starscream withdrew his fingers and pushed the woman back on the bed, eyeing her hungrily. "But don't think I'm going to let you get away any sooner because of this."

Dawn voiced her delight openly as Starscream grabbed her legs, positioning himself properly and started pushing into her, continuing steadily despite the tight muscles around his spike.

From that point on, Dawn's head got hazy with sheer pleasure and the only extra thought briefly running through her mind was her wondering if the Seeker had really been serious about Optimus joining them.


End file.
